Two Years
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: She couldn’t believe it. All this time here, all the friends she made, all the fun times. Soon to be gone. He looked her straight in her eyes and said Two Years. [Long vesion of Music Box] ShikaTema
1. Prologue

this fic is based off my other fic "Music Box." This is the long and detailed version of their relationship and will consist of the letters they wrote rto each other. Only the first and last chapters will be in the format below. I hope you all enjoy!

Letters

Prologue

Temari looked at the scroll in her hands as she slowly walked down the streets of Konoha. She couldn't believe it. All this time here, all the friends she made, all the fun times. Soon to be gone. Just like that. How, why did her brother did this to her? He knows she loves Konoha! Was she really needed elsewhere?

The sand-kunochi sighed and stopped walking, tilting her head back. The clouds were nice today. She would miss those clouds…

"Oi woman!"

Her head snapped down, her mask on. "I'm coming. And don't call me woman!" She snapped at, what she considered to be, her best friend.

Nara Shikamaru was standing in front of the small café that Temari had picked out for lunch that day. It was a nice place for quiet talk and a good game of chess. Chess had become quite popular in Suna and Temari knew that Shikamaru would be intrigued by the variation of his favorite game and bought him a set for his recently passed 17th birthday. Temari walked up to him and inwardly giggled at the smug look on his face with the chess box tucked underneath his arm, both hands in his pockets. She always thought his face resembled a dogs and even more so when his visage was smug.

He wordlessly opened the door and she followed him to their usual corner. He went and ordered while she set up the board. Usually she was quick about it, eager to begin the game. Today however, she placed each piece down slowly, as if she would never see them again. She set up her marble black pieces first but hesitated when she took a white pawn in her fingers. She set it gently down and followed suite for the rest of the pawns. Then the rooks in the corners, the knights on either side, then the bishops, and she held onto the king and queen.

She gave a start when she saw a black sleeve move along the other side. Shikamaru had finished ordering and sat back down and was fingering the side of the board reverently. He looked up at her and she placed the white queen down and then the king to the right of the queen.

She saw that he had brought her a drink and she took a sip. Ahh, green tea. Her favorite. She sipped it quietly waiting for him to move. He however was watching the board, fingering his queen as he thought.

"You go first." He said which took her by surprise. The whole reason that he was white was so that she could play off of him. It gave her a small advantage when he went first, he knew that.

"No. You're white." She said shaking her head and he frowned.

"I'm tired of going first."

"I'm not going." She snapped and regretted it. She didn't mean to come off harshly. The scroll was troubling her greatly. She couldn't imagine not playing chess or shogi with him anymore.

"Don't assume that just because you go second that you have an advantage. You don't know what the outcome may be and it could be something completely different than what you expected." He said gently, surprising her. She had expected him to frown and make a comment back to her which would cause her to get angry and then the whole afternoon would be spoiled.

Temari set her tea down as he went to get their orders. She took the knight on the right side and promptly placed it forward and sat back in her chair confidently. His words had helped her get over her brothers words for the moment. She was going to win this match or come close to it. When he came back with their lunch, he saw her and smirked.

"It's about time you're ready to play."

And she smirked back.

"Aw man! I was so close! Oh well." Temari leaned back stretching her arms after lying her king flat on the board.

"It was a good game." Shikamaru said and then added as an after thought "A close game. I thought you were doing one thing but you were really doing another. I figured it out though just in time."

"I know! That was so frustrating!" Temari agreed as she put the pieces back in the box.

"Well you have next week to try again." He said and she froze for a second before putting a fake smile on.

"Yeah, I know. And I'll kick your but then!" She got up and put their cups in the designated place, but not without seeing the frown on her friends face.

He took care of the rest of the trash and held the door for her as they exited the café. The walked along the streets in silence until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Wanna go to the waterfall?"

The waterfall he was referring to was smaller than the larger one where women bathed. It was more secluded, perfect for thinking and coincidentally, cloud watching.

"Sure." She shrugged but before they took off a glint in the sun caught her eye.

"Music boxes! Handmade music boxes! Perfect for little girls!" the vender yelled somewhat loudly; his age prevented him from calling as loudly as the usual vendors.

She walked over to the table interested and she felt Shikamaru follow her. The old man smiled as she walked up and scanned her eyes over the boxes.

"Ah, Lovely Lady of Suna, would these interest you? They carry designs and songs from your land." He gestured toward the right side of the table. They all had intricate designs with gems and rhinestones embedded in them. She eyed them all when she saw the old man smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Lovely Lady, it seems you are a simple woman. Perhaps this box would appeal to your liking?"

The old man pulled out a wide dark mahogany box. She took it from him and set it down on the table gently. She traced her fingers over the Eucharis Lily, inlaid with purple stones. She opened the top gently and gasped as the music chimed.

"What is it?" she heard Shikamaru ask from behind her and she turned to him, a wistful smile on her face.

"My mother used to sing this lullaby to me after I had a bad dream or if there was a thunderstorm. That's what father told me. I know that that's the one thing that's true though because I do recognize this song." She said softly.

She closed the lid and handed it back to the old man. "Thank you."

"No problem Lovely Lady of Suna. I shall be there soon if you are interested." He said bowing with his head slightly.

"I will be sure to look for you." She said politely back, bowing slightly. She walked a bit of a distance before turned to her male friend and nodding at him. In a flash, they disappeared, heading toward the forests.

Temari laid down on her back, looking up at the clouds. She closed her eyes as the soothing rush of the waterfall calmed the tensions in her body. She felt a tingling sensation in the fingertips of her right hand and she smiled. It was a teasing game they played, a touch here and there, never mentioned and never discussed.

She more over, she found their game to be comforting. To her, it was a sign he cared about her enough to bother with her, something she was always afraid of. She sometimes pondered on whether or not he considered her a friend but times like these reassured her.

"So what's wrong?" he asked. His finger tips stopped playing with hers and they intertwined with her hand. She blushed at the motion but kept silent and handed him the scroll.

She felt his soft warm hand leave hers and she heard him sit up and the scratching of the scroll unrolling.

"I see." He said quietly. Temari turned to look at him was surprised by the sorrowful expression on his visage. She sat up, biting her lip. She had no idea what to say. Letting out a single word might let out the waterfalls threatening her eyes.

He rolled up the scroll slowly, in thought. What could he be thinking about? A way to change the order? Was that even possible for him? He set the scroll on the other side of him away from her and turned to her, a small smile on his face.

"You liked the music boxes?"

Temari was surprised by the sudden question and nodded. "I've always wanted one. Father never let me have one. He said it was too girly for me and that I shouldn't waste my time on such trivial objects."

Shikamaru didn't say anything but rested his chin on his knee. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Her father… she decided that today was an angsty day just before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Had she fallen asleep a minute later, she would have felt lips gently brush her cheek.

The week passed to quickly for Temari. Never in her life had she wanted to slow time down so badly. Why though? Why did she want to hold on to every image, every touch, every sound her lazy friend made? Perhaps she had fallen for him but her mind was too concentrated on focusing on grabbing what little of him she had to carry with her.

They played chess, shogi, go, did jigsaw puzzles, sparred and they basically anything and everything together. She spent some time with her girlfriends in Konoha, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata but it wasn't the same as being with Shikamaru. They were equals. Their thought processes were the same, even if it took her a bit longer than him, their morals were the same, the way the regarded the world, life, and family.

So when she was standing at their waterfall spot the evening before she had to leave, she couldn't help the tears that fell as she hugged him goodbye. She felt as though she was losing a part of herself. Who would entertain her when she was in other villages? Who would pretend he didn't want to be around her but took her out to dinner nonetheless? Who would listen and console her as she complained and spilled her latest troubles?

She usually wasn't one to cry but she figured she was allowed to be a Crybaby once and a while when it mattered. This defiantly mattered. Half of the rain on her cheeks was from the thought of not seeing him but the other was from his actions. Shikamaru had avoided her leaving until that night and had never brought it up. Every time the subject came close or when she mentioned it, he always turned away from her, somber.

"Shikamaru, will you miss me?" She asked quietly, her head buried in his neck. She let a soft gasp escape as she felt his arms around her tighten.

"Yes." He whispered hoarsely and she thought he was going to cry too. She didn't feel the tears stain the cloth on her shoulder but she figured there should only be one Crybaby this night.

They stood there awhile, taking in the other's presence before finally sitting down. He held her in his arms as they stargazed together, commenting quietly on different constellations. She leaned back into him and she felt his body stiffen, then relax. She closed her eyes wondering what she really felt about the shadow-nin and how he felt about her. It seemed as though they were dating-

Temari's eyes snapped open as she felt her cheeks heat at the thought. But as she thought about it, it wasn't so bad. The agony she felt during the week was most likely because of her recently subconscious internal desire to be with him and too accepted romantically by him. She bit her lip. If there was a time to say anything, it would be now. She also however didn't want to look like an idiot. Should she take Tenten's advice and keep her mouth shut, and not chase him or take Sakura's and Ino's, it's alright to say you like a guy first? Before she made up her mind, she felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

"We should go back now. You have an early morning tomorrow."

She sighed. She could always kiss him or something the next morning. He'd most likely get the hint and she wouldn't have to say a single word about it. Yeah, sounds like a plan. She was sad that it was her last night but she would se him in the morning and she felt that it would be a little easier because she had already cried her waterworks. Maybe he will be a Crybaby and live up to his nickname…

She pushed herself up and offered a hand to her friend who took it. She pulled him up but he didn't let go of her hand. She turned to him confused. He looked her straight in her obsidian eyes with his piercing black spinel ones. She felt her cheeks redden and she was glad that it was night.

He clasped the one hand he was holding with his other free one and said.

"Two years."

He did not demand or plead, it was a statement. A statement so simple, she did not know what to say or what it meant for that matter.

"Two years." He stated again, this time in affirmation.

Temari stood there speechless. His statement was beyond her but she had a feeling that that was okay. She didn't have to know what he meant immediately, she would figure it our later. She decided, as they began to walk back to her hotel room, her feelings could wait too. He didn't let go of her hand.

Tears threatened her obsidian eyes as she stood in the dark cool morning at the gates of Konoha. She rubbed her eyes snarling. No more crying for her. She did too much of that the previous night. If he was going to show then fine. If he wasn't… then fine. She swiveled around and faced the forest that she had come to love so much. With a final glance at the town of Konoha, she crouched and pushed her body upward to-

"TEMARI WAIT!"

Temari stumbled a bit from stopping her jump into the trees halfway and turned to see Ino, panting heavily, clutching a brown box.

"Ino? What is it?" She asked as Ino caught her breath.

"Shikamaru got called for a mission in the middle of the night. He was going to give you this but you asked not to be disturbed by anyone after a certain time unless it was your family. So, he brought it to me and asked me to give it too you." She handed the box to Temari who took it gently, as though it were glass.

"Thanks." She said softly. So he didn't ditch her.

"He asked for you not to open it until you got home." Ino said running her hand through her untied hair.

"Thanks Ino. I've gotta get going now." Temari said and gave her friend a hug.

"Bye!" Ino called to her as Temari leapt up into the trees.

The journey back to Suna was always quick. Temari loved watching the scenery change from forest to desert. It was like a magic was warping the land slowly and she was caught in it. She reached her home the next evening, just in time for dinner.

Her brothers hugged her and said how much they missed her while she griped about the condition of the house. She began to pick up, like usual and it seemed as though she never left.

That evening however, she sat down on her soft covers as she ripped the brown box open. She threw the packaging paper out and this time, she gasped as she saw the Eucharis Lily and the purple stones. She slowly took out the familiar mahogany box and shook her head in disbelief. She pushed the brown box asked and set the mahogany one gown gently on her bed and lifted the lid.

The lullaby clinked on and she slowly took out the folded piece of paper that was laying inside. She opened it reverently, her hands shaking.

_  
"Every girl should have at least one, no matter what the age."_

–_A Wise Woman Named Yoshino _

_Shikamaru _

Temari blinked tears as the music played and as she read the address listed below. She could not believe the gift he had given her, the lullaby meant so much- her finding out her mother was dead, being told Gaara was a monster, growing up afraid of her baby brother in fear, growing up with her baby brother in shame, living with a man who called himself her father when he cared little for any of his children. And here he was, Shikamaru!

She kissed the letter, folded it up and placed back in the music box. She closed the lid and picked it up, walked over to her desk, and placed it gently down. She switched off her light and she stared at eh stars in the sky through her window. Shikamaru… he had given something that recognized the inner child in her, desperately waiting to come out and flash smile. She glanced back over at the music box and smiled as she drifted off to sleep, thinking about what she was going to write back.


	2. Temari May

Dear Shikamaru,

May

How are you? Everything in Suna is fine… Gaara's popularity with the city is rising which is a good thing. He's doing a lot better socially as well. Kankuro is the same old, same old. (Meaning he plays with dolls in his room. Still. I worry about him sometimes…)

I've been assigned to the Hidden Grass Village. I haven't left yet because my brothers want me around the house a bit before I leave again. I'm not even allowed to go on missions! It's not fair! Especially since there was this really fun looking S Class one but Gaara just had to give it to Kankuro! I got them back by not making them breakfast though when Kankuro got back. He he he, they were begging me to feed them. It was so pitiful that it was hilarious!

Anyway, that's about it. Say hi to everyone for me.

-Temari no Sabaku

Ps- You better write back.

PsP- Thanks for the box. I love it.

PsPs- So you better write back so I have another letter to put in it.

PsPsP- I WILL get you if you don't write back.


	3. Shikamaru May

Temari,

May

Konoha is fine. My mother is troublesome as usual but my father took vacation so he's making me wake up really early to learn new techniques. It's very troublesome…

Ino and the gang say hi back. I think Hinata misses you the most. She seemed to look up to you.

It's troublesome that you have to go to Grass. They're not the most friendly people to Konoha or Suna for that matter. Good luck trying to sway them in anything.

I got a new shogi board but Asuma is gone whenever I want to play.

I've reached 800 bunny clouds. Naruto took me out to ramen to "celebrate" when I told him. He then made me pay.

-Shikamaru

Ps- What's the deal with breakfast?


	4. Temari June

Shikamaru,

June

Aww, you miss me! How cute! Kankuro and Gaara aren't very good shogi players…

By the way, sorry for taking so long to respond. Your letter came when I was in the Grass village.

You would not believe the people here. I mean they're all crazy! First off, the Kage is war history freak and his son is hot but way to pervy. I wanna summon Kirikiri and just do away with him. I mean he keeps staring at me with his black eyes and it's really creepy. The there's the ambassador from the Mist and he is a whacko. I mean a whacko. He has this creepy laugh and while he's laughing, he'll look at you like he's going to murder you in your sleep and then do a jig afterward. And he's blue. With gills. Need I say more?

The negotiations are okay surprisingly. Even with all the crazy people at that place, they can debate like there's no tomorrow. It keeps me on my toes and there are challenges that go round every second. It's much better than the meetings in Konoha. Maybe it's because the people at those meetings are normal. It feels really good to be home though. Really. You have no idea. Actually, to you they would be on your Top Ten Troublesome List.

It's desert season here in Suna. I'm excited because I get to wear the Ao-dai, light but resistant clothing. I haven't worn them in a while because I was always in Konoha for the Sand Storm season. Oddly, it feels nice to hear the winds howling and sand beat against the house. Maybe I had been in Konoha for too long.

Gaara wanted to know if I wanted a team of Genins. I turned him down though because I wouldn't be able to go on S Class missions, one of which I went on before my trip to the Grass and it was exhilarating. You would have loved it too. There were so many difficult traps your mind would have had a field day. I almost got killed but I realized the trap just in time.

I guess that's about it. Get up off your lazy butt once and awhile will ya?

Temari no Sabaku

Ps- What do you mean "What's the deal about breakfast?" It's breakfast!


	5. Shikamaru Late JuneEarly July

Temari,

Late June- Early July

The Grass sounds troublesome. I'm surprised your brothers haven't taken care of the son yet. It sounds like he's going to get his butt kick soon though, knowing you and your troublesome temper. Then again, it wouldn't be smart diplomatically…. You'll find a way anyway. You're that troublesome.

Ino and Choji aren't very good at Shogi. Ino doesn't pay attention and Choji is at a medium level, which is fine because he's learning. It's troublesome for me though.

824 bunnies now. And 15 fans.

Does teaching snot nosed brats count as "getting off my lazy butt?" I don't understand how Iruka-sensei did it. They are always talking when I am, a few fall asleep in class, the girls make googley eyes at me, and the principle hates me. How did I get stuck with a Chuunin job when I'm a jounin? They needed people and I have been on too many troublesome missions lately.

Godiame-sama lately thought has been keeping me from a few missions so I can assist her. I think she's going to appoint me as an official advisor soon. I don't mind because it keeps me away from troublesome missions (and brats) and I get to travel with her as a bodyguard, even though the ANBU are there. On our last visit to a major customer, I met an old man who was very good at shogi. He almost beat me but I was able to block it. It was exciting because we were both down to very few pieces. I hope we go back there again soon.

Ao-dai? What does it look like?

The weather here is quite nice, perfect for cloud watching. Choji and I were talking and cloud watching the other day in fact.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata miss you a lot. Ino talks about the sleepover they had the previous night and says that they always say "If Temari were here…" or "That is something Temari would do!" Naruto is the usual idiot, always troublesome. He went on a mission recently though so life is good right now.

-Shikamaru

Ps- Why is breakfast significant?


	6. Temari Early August

Shikamaru,

Early August

Sorry again for the delay. I'm at the Grass right now and I've finally had time to write.

I've somehow managed to shake off the son, Hideki. I think he's starting to get I'm not interested. It's only been like 2 months now… what an idiot… I do wish what I could call Kirikiri and just get rid of him but sadly, Gaara would not appreciate that. And we all know what happens when Gaara isn't happy.

Actually Gaara has been a lot more emotional lately. He smiles a lot and looks very cute. I love it when he comes to me at night with some fan mail. He looks so cute reading them aloud! He first starts off okay but then he turns red and gets so embarrassed, he has to stop. It's the funniest/cutest thing in the world. Regardless, my little brother is growing up. I saw him talking today with a young fruit vendor in the market place. He seems to just happen to be in the mood for an apple or pear every other day. I am proud though that my brother is exploring into the more intricate of social structures. Opposite sex relationships can be quite troublesome…

It's rather boring here at the Grass actually. No one can play shogi very well… and the cloud are rather lifeless… but the stars are pretty. But I like watching them under a tree much better.

An ao-dai has silk like pants with a long shirt like thing over it. In Suna, we've adapted it so that it is resistant to the sand storms raging right now and is very fashionable at the same time. We usually wear a sari around our heads and veils over our mouths and then a heavy cloak to go over it for extra protection. They are quite comfortable and I love wearing them. They're not the best thing for missions though. It's too heavy for my taste and too long and flowey.

It's exciting that you might be an ambassador. Hopefully our paths will cross. I'd like to see you in a diplomatic setting, I think it would be rather interesting to hear you talk. I bet you'd be one of those men that don't say much and when they do, it's the most profound thing in the world. How is Tsunade-sama anyway? I miss her company. We had good times together oh yes…

I was thinking the other day about Kirikiri. How did she come into existence? Why did she become a summon? I want to ask her but I'm afraid that I might hurt her feelings. I know that that's kinda sappy for me but we're pretty close and she's helped me out of tight situations. I don't want to ruin our relationship…

Until Next time,

Temari no Sabaku

Ps- Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!


	7. Shikamaru Tema BDay

Temari-hime,

Ino helped me with finding it so she says I have to write that it's from the both of us.

But really, it's from me.

Happy birthday.

Yours truly, Shikamaru

The suffix 'hime' means Princess, so he's calling her Princess Temari.

This is short because it's the card that went with her gift. there's a seperate letter that accompanied it.


	8. Shikamaru August 21

Temari,

August 21

I hope you like your gift. It was quite troublesome picking out.

You stole my word.

I used to think that it would be troublesome to have siblings but now… I studied the relationship between Hinata and Neji and found their relationship odd. He talks as though he is subservient to her but in reality they both know that Neji is much more powerful. It was the way he was born. Hinata will most likely make him head of the clan when the time comes. Then she would be free to marry another ninja of her choosing although I highly doubt she will get anywhere with Naruto.

I then tried pondered the relationship between Sasuke and his brother but it didn't work because I don't know enough about either of them. So then I came to your family. And I determined that it was the most screwed up family I had ever heard of. A father who places a demon inside his son and a mother that died out of hatred. Two siblings taught to stay away from their younger brother who only wanted to be loved. Then I thought about all the times I had seen you and your brothers and I realized that you are perhaps the most ideal family of all. You know what pain and hardships are within family. You have all been hurt and because you acknowledged it, you came together. Now it seems nothing can tear your love apart.

As for me, I've enjoyed being an only child because it's been less troublesome that way. but that's the way I am personally. I highly doubt my children will end up as lazy and bored as I am. So, I decided that two children or more are perfect because they won't be alone.

Tsunade-sama said that you are taking care of the Grass for us so there is no immediate need for us to visit. We have been traveling to the Village of the Hidden Rock. They are very troublesome. At the negotiation table they are loud and boisterous. We spend hours each day in there and nothing gets accomplished. We bring up a subject and we debate and debate until the rock officials become heated and begin to rant while the Tsuchikage sips his tea quietly. There's something odd about him. I haven't quite figured it out yet but I know that he is trying to get rid of us. Tsunade-sama is steadfast in her decision to not leave before negotiations are finished though.

Unfortunately, the only who bothers to play shogi with me is Naruto. He is learning slowly… there are not many cloud here but the stars are quite comforting. There are no trees either…

I would like to see you in an ao-dai.

It's not wrong to ponder the existence of your summon. My favorite wolf summons, Yaya and Nana told me that the Alpha Male met the first Nara a long time ago. He was on his way to begin a mission when he found the Alpha Male wounded in the forest. He tended to the wolf and left. During the mission, he was in a pinch and the wolf came and rescued him. The first Nara discovered that the Alpha Male was not normal, he could travel through shadows which was perfect for a Nara. In exchange for protection from magical predators and human poachers the Alpha Male and his family became the secret summons of the Nara clan. I asked them rather hesitantly too but they didn't mind. I suppose it also depends on the personality of Kirikiri. If it bothers your greatly though, you should probably ask.

Until Next Time,

Shikamaru

Ps- But why is breakfast so important to you?


	9. Temari Shika BDay

Shikamaru-kun,

Happy 18th Birthday!! I remember when I turned 18, the first thing I did was go clubbing legally. So you should too.

And I bought your gift _all by myself _even though Gaara, Kankuro, and Megumi gave me second opinions I still chose it. All by myself. You should buy me a gold star.

Always, Temari


	10. Temari September 23

Shikamaru,

September 23

I hope you like your gift because it was _extremely troublesome_ to find.

Muahahahah.

Having siblings rocks, no matter how twisted we are. I feel bad for you being all alone… but just for a second. Besides, if I don't have them, who else am I supposed to take my anger out on? And if Gaara weren't here, I wouldn't get a delicious after-work snack every Friday. Ahhhh….. I don't know what he puts into those chocolate chip cookies but I love them!!! I'll have to bring some to you the next time I see you . They are to die for! Sometimes Kankuro and I joke around about Gaara's cookies, saying that the only way to gain an alliance is for Gaara to give up his scrumptious chocolate chip recipe or for him to back a million of them a year.

And if Gaara wasn't here then the decree (that only lasted for a day sadly) that staes that all males must greet me by cheerily saying "Goood Moorning!!!" would not hahve been passed. It was the best law ever! All the boys in Suna were sing good morning to me and the world was good…. Until Kankuro convinced Gaara that it was absolutely ridiculous and that Gaara would also have to participate. Every. Single. Morning. Needless to say, my younger brother sadly succumbed to his older "role model" and got rid of the decree. Ah well, he promised he would reinstate in next year for my birthday so I didn't hurt him or Kankuro too badly.

So just recently, while I was looking for a gift for you actually, I received many nice compliments and a few wolf whistles that were quickly silenced. The reason? I sported the nice top you got me with the fan pattern on it, the fan clip in my hair, and a nice pair of jeans I received from Megumi. You (or should I saw Ino) has good taste. I give you many, many thanks.

Man1 I'm so bummed that you're going to the Rock! Man, if I was at your negotiations, all that nonsense bickering would not happen. Gaara would command order and demand that the opposing sides write up their problems on paper, post it for everyone to see and come up with a solution. The Tsuchikage is defiantly stalling for time. The question is why… I shall have to inquire to Gaara about it at the dinner table. Maybe we can help some because Suna isn't on good ground with them either and I can get better ideas form Gaara. Why you haven't come up with anything yet is beyond me… unless of course, you are still analyzing them which isn't a bad idea.

You have wolf summons? Since when? I thought they would be deer... oh no wait. You said that the deer guard you family grounds or something like that right? But to not have a deer summon? Well I guess they wouldn't be much use in battle, no offense but a deer isn't that intimidating. The wolves kind of make sense I guess. I mean, they are sneaky in the night and they like to pounce on their prey like you and your Kage Mane no Justu. But anyway, I tentivley asked to Kirikiri and she opened up to me. Did you know that the reason for her being a triplet is because they work together to kill people? The first weasel that I never use, Haku, lures the human in. then, Kirirkiri would kill the person and lastly, Suki, another summon I don't use, would heal their soul so the soul could pass on. Isn't that interesting? At least, she said that's what her ancestors did. Somewhere along the line they became summons but Kirirkiri doesn't remember how long a go it was. She's an old weasel… but still kicking!

I saw a cloud the other day and it looked like a pineapple. So I turned to Gaara and said "Look! It's Shikamaru's hair!" Then he laughed and the best part is that he agreed. Shogi is kinda popular around here, mostly with the older council men. They still like to plan strategies off of it and they use chess as well. I'd like to play them but they won't be entertaining… not many people watch the stars much here. It makes me kind of sad…

Well, I suppose that's about it for now… don't you dare complain about your gift or I'll never send you anything again!

With Lots of Lurv,

Temari no Sabaku

Ps- Because it's the first meal of the day! And it's breakfast! Duh!

PsP- I still want that gold star.


	11. Shikamaru Early October

Temari,

Early October

You are a troublesome woman most of the time. However, this time I could have sung your praises. Unfortunately, my father beat me the first time I used the new board. I told him he won because the marble pieces were troublesome for distracting me. He didn't believe me. Did I ever tell you that my father is the only man that ever beat me at shogi? The checkers and Chinese checkers set are rather interesting too. I beat my father at checkers but my mother beat me in Chinese checkers and then whacked me on the head saying that I still have much to learn.

I could have killed Naruto and Kiba the other day. My parents threw me a surprise birthday party with all my friends and some of my relatives. The party wasn't troublesome really. We danced, sat and talked, and everything was going okay until Naruto noticed the new shogi board that you got me, on my favorite living room table where we usually keep the recent shogi board. He began to pick up the pieces and he almost lost one of them. And of course everyone else was asking where it came from and if my parents had gotten it for me (Ino was the most troublesome. She can read men's minds quite well and then ruin it by blurting everything out.) In all the chaos, Naruto and Kiba almost dropped the board. My father fortunately was able to snatch their shadows (I was being mobbed by Ino and Sakura who wouldn't stop asking me questions). They left rather quickly after that and the party dwindled down.

Choji spent the night and I showed him how to play checkers because I figured he would like the game. He got pretty good that evening and now is willing to play with me, as long as we go eat afterwards. Despite Naruto and Kiba, it was a fun party. You would have had a blast. All the girls missed terribly you and wished you were there. I gave them your address because I figured that some of them will write.

I didn't know Gaara baked but I guess most people wouldn't. My mother made me help her in the kitchen yesterday since I didn't have anything to do that afternoon. I made half of dinner myself and it wasn't too troublesome. Mother wasn't troublesome either that day, we actually got along really well. And then she beat me in Chinese checkers again. I'm thinking that I should stick to chess that way my parents won't be troublesome.

I can't believe Gaara signed a law like that. I would never participate, it would be too troublesome. After I got your letter, Tsunade-sama had received a letter from your brother, informing her of the latest updates from Suna. She laughed when she read Gaara's law for you. I can see Naruto doing something like that except it would be that for one day all ramen is free, all you can eat. I doubt the ramen owners will be happy but Naruto will.

Speaking of Tsunade-sama, the negotiations have finished due to interesting revelations and your idea, which I told to Tsunade-sama. The Tsuchikage was under a lot of stress and it was easy to tell that he was cornered. He really didn't want to allow protected trade for those going from the Rock to Konoha but he didn't have a choice due to mentioned revelations and because Tsunade-sama got rather angry and scared the living hell out of the entire council, myself included. We will, of course, protect traders going from Konoha to the Rock and their scouts will meet our men halfway to take over. It's a nice compromise and stimulates trade and some form of peace. I came home about a week before my birthday, which Tsunade-sama gave me off. I enjoyed it thoroughly; the tress had never seemed more beautiful.

How's the Grass recently? Tsunade-sama told me that the negotiations are going well for you. She recently sent Sakura there as her ambassador so Tsunade-sama could take a break from all the traveling. In a few days, we're traveling to a very important client's house because he's throwing a party. I believe your bothers will be there as well if I'm not mistaken.

I'm glad you were able to talk to Kirikiri. I think summons are interesting creatures. They are their own master but at the same time they're not. At least I know they are intelligent. One of the younger wolf cubs who like to hang around me (actually sit on my head), Kiki, is an excellent shogi player but I still beat her. My mother adores her because she's so small and… I suppose that proper word would be cute. Sometimes I summon her just so I can have her curl up in my lap on a troublesome day. She reminds me of you on a good day.

The other day, I was sparring with Rock Lee and Naruto and the winds were tough that day. All of Naruto's shadow clones got blown away as they jumped into mid air to pounce on me. For a second I thought you were back but I knew that to be impossible… so I decided to use the wind to my advantage. I hid behind tree and strung together three pieces of sticks in the shape of a fan. Then, I pretended to use your Sickling Wind attack just as a huge gust of wind came in from behind me. Naruto hid behind Lee, who knew that I was playing, and almost peed in his pants demanding how I knew that technique. I couldn't answer because I (and Choji who was watching us) was too busy laughing. It was a good afternoon to say the least.

900 bunnies now and 25 fans. I didn't tell Naruto.

I bought a constellation book the other day; where to find them in the sky and the stories behind them. It's no fun to use by myself though.

That's pretty much it here. Ino says Hi and that she's still kicking butt. She's out on a mission right now with Shino. She was creeped out by him at first but they spent a few days together to help get ready for the mission. They have to pretend to be a married couple for a reconnaissance mission. She about died when she received the mission but she's alright now.

Faithfully Yours, Shikamaru

Ps- I know that about breakfast. Why do_ you_ care so much about it?

PsP- I'm not giving you a gold star.

Yes, I'm back! I am proud to say that I did not crack during Lent and I did not go on the internet once for my own pleasure. While it may seem as though my reviewers have suffered, I have done 16 new chapters for Two Years, including this one, 4 chapters for the Karaoke Suna fic, 2 oneshots, and 4 chapters of a new AU shikatem fic. I am very proud and I hope you all enjoy the rush of fanfiction.


	12. Temari Late October

Shikamaru,

Late October

I'm glad you liked my gift. Next time we see each other, I expect a great game of Chinese checkers (that one was always my favorite). I read how your parents beat you and I laughed. I could see you sitting there, hunched over the board with a scowl on your face saying "How Troublesome." Ah, yes…. It would be rather humorous. But I'm glad you wanted to sing my praises. It's about time.

Gaara, Kankuro, and I play Chinese checkers all the time with Megumi (my assistant). You gotta get a group of people to play, it's much more fun that way. I can hold my own but Megumi is the best. It's so funny to watch Kankuro want to taunt her and poke fun at her to try and mess her up but he likes her to much. So he sits there squirming and she always asks if he's okay. He somehow mutters yes while Gaara and I are laughing our heads off. Megumi is of course oblivious to all this but anyway… Let's see, I rule at shogi and chess in the house, Gaara at checkers, and Kankuro at Monopoly. He's a good negotiator and he somehow always lands on the free parking space. Gaara and I think he rigged the dice (even though we've rolled for him where he couldn't see the dice anyway). Actually, we haven't had a game night in the house recently. I'm home now so I think tomorrow would be a nice game night…

The Grass is alright. The negotiations are going somewhere since we sent Kankuro over there with me. I can negotiate but he can wheel and deal (which is why he always wins Monopoly). Gaara said that after the negotiations are finished, he'll send me on some S class missions. I'm thrilled because I'm dying to get back out into the field. I hate sitting still all day in a room with a crazy man and his perverted son (who recently began hitting on me again). But like I said, we're almost done. I'm glad my advice helped.

Kiki sounds adorable! I can't wait to see her! I have a little weasel that's similar to Kiki and his name is Tsubame but prefers to be called Pedro. He's absolutely hilarious but is so cute when he sleeps! He puts all fours in the air as he lays on his back and it looks like he's dead. But then if you rub his belly, he grumbles inside. Or purrs. Whatever weasels do when they're happy. I love having him around the office because he keeps me focused and awake and also torments Kankuro, which is obviously the best part!

Oh, if you were living in Suna you would abide by Gaara's Best Law Ever. Well, I guess you didn't _have_ to but… you wouldn't be having a good morning. I can see Naruto doing something that crazy though. Speaking of Naruto, Gaara and the rest of us were in a council meeting discussing Halloween plans for Suna (more on that later). When Gaara was asked for his ideas, he ended with "I'm sure the people would appreciate these ideas. …Believe it!" Yeah, THE 'Believe It!' And then the other day, he did the Nice Guy Pose. Kankuro passed out. I couldn't watch. It was so embarrassing, so degrading! I'm still shedding tears!

I bought a pineapple pillow the other day. It's nice to lay my head on when I'm watching the clouds from my room.

I never really knew the stories behind the constellations, I always made up my own…

I can't believe you impersonated my attack! I can't believe Naruto is so thickheaded- wait. I do believe it (no pun intended). I wish I could have seen the look on his face! Ah, I'm sure it was priceless!

Shino and Ino? Hey! That rhymes! That's an odd mission for the two of them… they don't seem like they would make a good couple. Ino seems too loud for Shino and Shino well, is Shino. How often does he talk a month? Once? Twice? Now I'm being facetious but still. I bet Ino was pissed, I would be too honestly. But she'll make do. Maybe they'll come to some understanding about each other and then realize how much they love the other and then- I've been watching too many dramas lately. Gaara has too actually… is that healthy for a boy? Kankuro doesn't think so but then again, his idea of bonding time is analyzing Icha Icha Paradise. With such a case, I'd rather have him watch dramas.

So, this October for Halloween, Gaara is having the city decorated in spirit. The villagers love it and are having a fun time scaring each other and setting up decorations together. Everyone is getting together and making costumes. This year I'm dressing up as a genie. Gaara wanted to dress up as a pumpkin and Kankuro is going as a pimp. He'll actually make a nice pimp, if I do say so myself. Megumi is going as a fairy princess, something you will never see me do. I'll send you a picture with my next letter. We'll be handing out candy to all the kids and then once they go inside, it's party time!! Well, at least for Kankuro, Megumi, and I. Gaara is too young still to go out clubbing. He doesn't like the big crowded places with loud sounds. That's okay though because he'll spend his evening watching reality TV while eating leftover candy (He wanted to go trick-or-treating but Kankuro and I told him that he was too old especially since he's Kazekage. He was really bummed. I think he's going to rebel though and go anyway.)

Hmmmm… lets see, what else…. Oh, don't get me anything for Christmas or New Years! I can't get you anything back because I'm lazy and it's troublesome to send a package to Konoha. Plus, I spent most of my spending money on your birthday (Don't feel bad! It's your 18! I'd get you anything, no matter what it was!) and the rest is going to my brother's gifts. Besides, your letters are enough to bring me happiness and joy.

Yours Always,

Temari

Ps- Because it's Breakfast! Besides, I make it every morning for my brothers.

PsP- Give me one! I deserve it!


	13. Shikamaru Late November

Temari,

Late November

Sorry for the delay, I was sent on a bunch of mission, one practically right after another.

Halloween at Suna sounded… interesting. It was the same here. Ino insisted on throwing a costume party (and speaking of Ino, I have something rather interesting about her saved for later). She dressed up as a Princess and Choji was the King. He looked pretty funny with a fake moustache and a hearty laugh. Kiba and Shino came as Dumb and Dumber, you know from the book _Alice in Wonderland_. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura dressed up as the fairy godmothers of Sleeping Beauty and Lee was the prince. Sadly, Ino was subject to being in his company all night. Neji and Naruto came as slam poets and performed some interesting pieces to say the least. I dressed up as a, well it was only because of a bet, deer.

I was playing Chinese checkers with my mother and I was talking to her about the party. She was asking all the motherly questions like what time will it go to, who will be there, will there be alcohol, that sort of thing even though I'm already an adult and have almost been killed several times. I suppose it's a motherly thing. My father happened to hear our conversation and whispered something to my mother which I knew was bound to be troublesome. Sure enough she asked me rather sweetly if I wanted to make a bet. I hesitated but sure, why not? I had learned her strategies and I had been beating her recently so why not?

She told me that she would lay off my back of an entire week, not make me do a single thing if I won. If I lost however, I would have to wear a costume of her choice to the party. I thought about it and agreed. That will be the last time I underestimate my mother. She pulled out moves I had never seen before and hadn't even thought of. After she won, she whacked my head and told me that I had a lot to learn still, that I should never underestimate my opponent and assume I know all of their tactics. And then she told me I had to dress up as a deer for the party. She made my costume and everything and even put back face paint on me for the nose and whiskers. She, of course, told Ino's family about it so they made sure to take pictures. It was a rather unpleasant evening…

But I will definitely be prepared for our game of Chinese checkers. I never guessed Kankuro being good at Monopoly. Choji likes that game. He tends to land on the free parking as well. Board game wise, I like Clue. My family used to play it often when I was younger and still at the Academy, before I became a genin. Those days seem like a thousand years ago. It's as though I've gone through a time machine. One moment I was 12 then next I'm 18. It's astounding how fast time flies. It's even scarier to know that tomorrow may be my last day. Out in the regular villages, men and women get married around your age. According to my parents, I should already be getting married. Our lives as shinobi are so unpredictable that we have to treat everyday as our last. It's sad really but that's the way it is and that's the life we chose. Why, I don't think any of us will ever know.

I haven't taken your advice yet and gone clubbing. There's nowhere to go here except to the Karaoke bars but those don't count. However, your use of "legally" raises questions…

Kiki can be... troublesome. She likes to cause multiple amounts of mischief. Despite that, she is rather cute and gets along pretty well with my family's cat Momo. We've had her since I was born, my parents wanted to give me a companion I suppose. The only companionship I got from her was when we took naps together. She's just as lazy as I am. Maybe that's why I like to nap a lot and why I'm as lazy as I am, all because of Momo…Your Pedro sounds like a troublesome character as well. Where did that name come from? I have never heard or read anything like it before. He sounds like a chatter box and I can see envision him annoying your brother.

Ah, yes. I remember about Ino now. Apparently, the mission was a success with out a hitch. She and Shino were able to get along alright behind closed doors but almost got caught one time. She said that the couple they were getting information from were getting suspicious so they had to prove to them that they were a real couple. Thus, Ino was forced to kiss Shino goodnight when all the women left to retire. Not a cheek kiss though, a real kiss. Choji and I about died laughing when she told us, you have to get her to explain it to you. She said she went into the bathroom and spit and washed her mouth out 5 times. And then the next day, he was forced to kiss her. That night, he wouldn't stop rubbing his arms and scratching himself. She asked him what was wrong and he said that the bugs wouldn't stop laughing. Apparently they found it just as funny as Choji and I did. They got over it though and Choji and I have a bet as to how long it will take them to get together. I say they'll need a little nudge after about another month whereas Choji believes they'll be fine on their own. I've never bet against him before so it will be rather interesting to see what happens. When Choji and I combine forces, we're usually dead on.

The constellation book is rather interesting, there are many sad and lonely stories though…

A pineapple pillow?

I saw your brother Kankuro at the clients party. He was cordial but I had the feeling that he doesn't like me much. I inquired as to your recent status and he gave me a general answer and the glared at me sideways and then sighed and told me how you were really doing. So, yes, I did hear how you and Gaara recently balled your eyes out over the latest episode of Nobuta wo Produce. And how you gave him no breakfast for making fun of you and Gaara. That was the part that I heard the most about. I couldn't extract from him why breakfast was so important and why he couldn't just get it himself. I asked him that and he stared at me like I had three heads and my skin had turned purple. You guys are a strange bunch…

I'm happy to hear that you are returning home soon and that you'll be away from that guy, not like you couldn't handle him. If any man were to be whipped the most by a woman, it would be you… troublesome…

Lately I've- Sorry, a bird startled me. I'm being summoned for another mission so I must leave you now.

Heartily Yours,

Shikamaru

Ps- Really?

PsP- What if I don't think you deserve one?


	14. Temari Mid December

Shikamaru,

Mid December

I just came back from the coolest mission ever and totally kicked some bad guy tail!! (Just thought I'd share considering you mentioned your mission.)

Do you have a tattoo yet? When I was younger, I wanted a large fan going from shoulder to shoulder, across my back. I thought it would be cool but then I grew a bit older and realized that I would not look attractive in an evening gown with a large fan across my back. Also, that would kind of hurt. Just a little. So then I decided to get a small fan on my shoulder blade but later on I heard that tattoos on bones really hurt. So I decided to get one on my ankle. But then that was also on my bone so for awhile I decided on my shoulder. When I was about 17 I realized that a tattoo on my shoulder wouldn't look attractive in an evening gown as well and it would be something for enemies to identify me as. So when I turned 18 I decided that I would get a tattoo right above my bum. But then as the day that I had planned to have it done got nearer and nearer, I decided that getting a tattoo above my bum would mean that I have to show the tattoo artist my bum, and that would be a little awkward. And it would hurt. So, in the end, I decided that it wasn't worth it and I am tattoo-less to this day.

I could see Kankuro getting one though. He would get it right across his shoulder and it would say Megumi inside of a heart because he's that crazy bout her. I wonder how Gaara got his 'love' tattoo… oh wait here he is hold on.

He says he carved it into his head with his sand out of depression. He then said don't worry about it because he's over it now. But wait, why is it red then? Hold on-

My brother is troublesome. This was the conversation:

Me: Gaara, why is your tattoo red?

Gaara: Because it is a scar.

Me: But if it's a scar, wouldn't it be the same color as your skin?

Gaara: …No.

Me: So then why is it red?

Gaara: Because I am the Kazekage.

Me: What?! What does that have to do with anything? That doesn't explain it!

Gaara: Of course it does. Because I am the Kazekage. And you're not.

Me: But you weren't the Kazekage when you made the tattoo.

Gaara: …But it knew… it knew…

Me: The Shukaku? (Which sounds like your Dad's name Shika)

Gaara: Yes. Because I am the Kazekage!

Me: …Shut up and go do the dishes.

Gaara: But why do I have to do that? I am after all, the Kazekage! And you're not.

Me: Because, I am your sister! And you're not! So get it done! NOW!

Gaara: But I'm the Kazekage and I do whatever I want because I'm in charge of a country. And you're not!

Me: Because I am your older sister and **I** am in charge of BREAKFAST! And you're NOT!

Gaara: …Okay, I'm going.

The End.

So that's what happened. My brother is so weird! His latest thing is to answer anyone or anything that regards him personally with "Because I am the Kazekage! And you're not!" It is so annoying!! I think he started it to try and get out of chores but it didn't work and it still doesn't. At home, I'm in charge whether those boys like it or not!

Legally? Of _course _I went clubbing legally. Why would _I _sneak into a club?

OMG. Ino plus Shino. OMG. Hey, that rhymes! Ino and Shino! So they'll work well together, because their names rhyme! Ino and Shino! And her name is in his! How is that not destiny? They should get Neji to fortune tell for them, since he knows so much about destiny!

By the way, don't tell her I said that.

Pedro? Um… the name came from… him? That's what he told me. And then he speaks this strange language really fast. His favorite phrase is "Yo tengo un gato en mis pantalones! Muahahahahahaha!" Don't ask what it means. I have no idea. I don't even think the Shank-You Geezer knows.

The Shank-You Geezer is a village elder on the council that stands up and yells "I SHANK YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!" We want to stab him. Gaara can't fire him because he gives good advice when there is a serious topic going on. But then he immediately reverts to his Shank-You Self and complains about "young whippersnappers" and yells at us a lot. But he does know what a carwash is and he won't tell Gaara! Gaara's very upset about that…

Heck yeah a pineapple pillow! I like it, it's cute! And comfortable! And it looks so silly on my bed that it makes me smile!

I saw some clouds today…

Oh, by the way I am home now for good and Gaara says he'll give me another S-class as soon as one comes up. I'm very excited and I've been training hard. I hope you did well on your mission.

OOX,

Temari

Ps- Every morning!

PsP- 'gasp' What?!


	15. Shikamaru New Years

Temari,

Don't complain. It's not a Christmas gift, it's a New Years gift. The only thing I want in return is your letter.

-Shikamaru


	16. Shikamaru Mid January

Temari,

Mid January

I don't have a tattoo yet and I don't plan on getting one because it would hurt and be rather troublesome. You made a wise decision. I do have to admit, the saga of your tattoo decision making was rather humorous. I think Kiba just got one on his upper arm, but I also think it's a family thing. Lee saw it and then he wanted to get one but Neji was able to convince his not to do it. Lee is masculine but he doesn't need a tattoo. It would look kind of odd. So, to make him happy, Neji said he could get one tattoo on his upper left arm but not until he was really ready. I think Naruto is getting ready to get one of those but like I said, I'm not ready yet.

My mother and I are looking for apartments for me to live in. I'm pretty bummed about it because I liked living with my parents. My mom makes food and does the laundry for me so I could focus on training and missions. But I am excited because then my room will perfect the way I want it. I put things down, and my room is spotless by the way, and my mom moves them to a different spot claiming that the spot it originally was in was not a good place. And then of course, I can't find anything. Troublesome mother…

Your brother seems… troublesome. That would drive me crazy too. I can't imagine him saying that though, he seems rather quiet. But he must also act differently around family than his subjects or fellow officials.

Choji and I are stalking, which sounds odd but it's true, Ino and Shino (Which does rhyme, I know). We are both pretty adamant on winning the bet so it's pretty humorous. So far it seems as though they are just flirting and getting to know each other better. I think he knows about our bet though because when Choji and I were talking about their recent developments at a small cafe over hot chocolate, he glared at us pretty evilly. Needless to say, we finished our drinks rather quickly.

I didn't tell Ino. I almost did actually, just to see her reaction. But I didn't. You should give me a sticker. A smelly one.

I asked Tsunade-sama about the "Shank-You Geezer" and she said that "Shank-You Geezer" not his real name but she knows of him. She says he can get annoying, especially when she's trying to enjoy the disco music and of course I asked why she would be trying to enjoy disco music while in a meeting with the Kazekage. Gaara doesn't seem the type of person to like disco music. I brought this up and she grinned at me and I have spent some time pondering it without coming up with an answer. Unless they all went to a club after the meeting or went and did karaoke or something like that.

Umm... your pillow… you sound a little too happy about it… which is a little odd…

My latest mission was troublesome but it was rewarding. I realized how much stronger I've become and my parents were proud when I told them about it. I'm excited because Kurenai's daughter, Sachiko, will have some one strong to look up too. I want to teach her everything that Asuma and my parents taught me. Through her, I've realized how much I like little kids. They are really cute in everything they do and because they're so innocent, and they turn the worst day into the best day. She finally learned how to fully say my name fully but still calls me Shika-nichan. I wish I had siblings for this reason. She's about 3 and everyone adores her.

Naruto and I usually like to baby-sit her together when Kurenai goes out on a mission, just to stay in shape and to earn money. While he may seem bad at it, he makes her laugh a lot and keeps her entertained while I take care of meals and fix up Kurenai's house. The other day Naruto was making faces and she just sat there with a pout on her face. So he then imitated my usual bored face and she pointed to him and yelled "Shika-nichaaaan!" He grinned and then did the Nice Guy Pose and she clapped her hands excitedly, and squeaked "LEEEEEEE!!!!!" And then he imitated Hinata with her finger thingy that she does around Naruto which received "Nata, Nata!" Then he did Kiba and howled and she screamed. So them he did another Nice guy Pose and she laughed. I've decided that I want more than two children. What about you? Have you ever really thought about marriage?

I would write more but Ino and Choji should be here any minute for our usual barbeque. I thought I had enough time to write when I initially sat down but I guess not. Take care.

XXO,

Shikamaru

Ps- Do your brothers enjoy it?

PsP- That's right. You heard me.

PsPs- I like pineapple smelly stickers.


	17. Temari VDay

Shikamaru,

Valentines Day

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You pineapple hair is cute,

And so are you.

XOXOX, Temari

Ps- Of course! They had better enjoy breakfast or they don't get any!

PsP- But I want a gold star!

PsPs- Go get one yourself.

PsPsP- The necklace is gorgeous and is the envy of many fellow female ninjas. Thank you so much!

PsPsPs- Sachiko sounds so cute! I can't wait to see her when I get back! I haven't really thought about marriage yet but I suppose I should considering I am in my prime. Dating and men never really crossed my mind… well, not all the time like Ino and Sakura. I have… had crushes… now and then… and now…


	18. Shikamaru WDay

Temari,

White Day

"A Charm Invests a Face"

-Emily Dickinson

A charm invests a face  
Imperfectly beheld.  
The lady dare not lift her veil  
For fear it be dispelled.

But peers beyond her mesh,  
And wishes, and denies,  
Lest interview annul a want  
That image satisfies.

XOXOXOXO, Shikamaru

Ps- Don't you have to give it to them?

PsP- We all want many things in life. Sadly, we don't get all of them.

PsPs- They don't have them here.

PsPsP- Your welcome.

PsPsPs- Thanks for the books. I can't put them down.

PsPsPsP- And now? Your poem was, ah, interesting. I believe I finally see the reasoning behind your pillow…


	19. Temari Early March

Shikamaru,

Early March

"Love and Friendship"

-Emily Bronte

Love is like the wild rose-briar,  
Friendship like the holly-tree  
The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms  
But which will bloom most constantly?

The wild-rose briar is sweet in the spring,  
Its summer blossoms scent the air;  
Yet wait till winter comes again  
And who will call the wild-briar fair?

Then scorn the silly rose-wreath now  
And deck thee with the holly's sheen,  
That when December blights thy brow  
He may still leave thy garland green.

XOXOXOXOXOXO, Temari

Ps- Breakfast is a privilege, not a right.

PsP- I demand you give me one!

PsPs- Liar face.

PsPsP- Everyone loves the matching earrings too.

PsPsPs- Oh, yes, the um, pillow that is mine… Gaara threw another disco party for White Day. It was a lot of fun! He and Kankuro cleaned the house for a whole week and did all the chores as my White Day present. I am very pleased. They're even cooking breakfast for me!


	20. Shikamaru Early April

Temari,

Early April,

"Katharine"  
-Robert Louis Stevenson

We see you as we see a face  
That trembles in a forest place  
Upon the mirror of a pool  
Forever quiet, clear and cool;  
And in the wayward glass, appears  
To hover between smiles and tears,  
Elfin and human, airy and true,  
And backed by the reflected blue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Shikamaru

Ps- You're crazy.

PsP- No.

PsPs- How do you know that I'm lying?

PsPsP- I'm glad. They should.

PsPsPs- Wait- Gaara throws the disco parties?! During meetings? Why? Even I am stumped by this and I have pondered on it greatly!


	21. Temari Late April

Shikamaru,

Late April

"Heart, we will forget him"

-Emily Dickinson

Heart, we will forget him,  
You and I, tonight!  
You must forget the warmth he gave,  
I will forget the light.

When you have done pray tell me,  
Then I, my thoughts, will dim.  
Haste! 'lest while you're lagging  
I may remember him!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Temari

Ps- Your face is crazy!

PsP- That is not an appropriate answer!

PsPs- Oh, there are ways…

PsPsP- Of course Gaara throws disco parties! Who else would? They're really fun, especially after a really long and boring meeting. Kankuro totally made a big fool of himself the other day. He was totally trying to be cool in front of Megumi and so when he was walking with her, he walked right into an open door. It was hilarious! Gaara and I couldn't stop laughing! Ah! I've got tears in my eyes now! Buckets of tears!


	22. Shikamaru Middle May

Temari,

Middle May

"If thou must love me, let it be for nought "

-Elizabeth Barrett Browning

If thou must love me, let it be for nought  
Except for love's sake only. Do not say  
'I love her for her smile her look her way  
Of speaking gently, for a trick of thought  
That falls in well with mine, and certes brought  
A sense of pleasant ease on such a day'  
For these things in themselves, Belovèd, may  
Be changed, or change for thee, and love, so wrought,  
May be unwrought so. Neither love me for  
Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry,  
A creature might forget to weep, who bore  
Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!  
But love me for love's sake, that evermore  
Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Shikamaru

Ps- Where did that come from?

PsP- And what are you going to do about it?

PsPs- Like?

PsPsP- Wow. That sounds… funny. Sachiko poked Naruto in the eye the other day on accident. She pointed and then laughed at him because he was running around covering his eyes and screaming. I wanted to laugh too but I told her that it wasn't funny and set her down for her nap. I came back to Naruto who was still running around, and then I cracked up. He didn't appreciate it much.


	23. Temari Middle June

Shikamaru,

Middle June

"Life"  
-Sir Walter Raleigh

What is our life? A play of passion,  
Our mirth the music of division,  
Our mother's wombs the tiring-houses be,  
Where we are dressed for this short comedy.  
Heaven the judicious sharp spectator is,  
That sits and marks still who doth act amiss.  
Our graves that hide us from the setting sun  
Are like drawn curtains when the play is done.  
Thus march we, playing, to our latest rest,  
Only we die in earnest, that's no jest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Temari

Ps- It's Gaara's latest phase. Anything Kankuro or I say comes back with "Your face…" and it's really annoying.

PsP- I-I- … give me a gold star! Please?

PsPs- I can't tell you! But I'm not getting you a pineapple sticker!

PsPsP- Haha for Naruto. Not much going on here. Kankuro needs to go into therapy though…


	24. Shikamaru Early July

Temari,

Early July

"Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her"

-Christopher Brennan

If questioning would make us wise  
No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;  
If all our tale were told in speech  
No mouths would wander each to each.

Were spirits free from mortal mesh  
And love not bound in hearts of flesh  
No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
And find their ecstasy complete.

For who is there that lives and knows  
The secret powers by which he grows?  
Were knowledge all, what were our need  
To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?.

Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
I love you now until I die.  
For I must love because I live  
And life in me is what you give.

With All My Heart, Shikamaru

Ps- Oh. Well… your face is crazier.

PsP- Hmmmm……

PsPs- Why not?

PsPsP- Why does Kankuro need therapy? Ino and Shino seem to be getting closer which means Choji is winning. I really want to sabotage it so he doesn't win but that wouldn't be nice to Ino. Or Shino. (Yes, it rhymes…)


	25. Temari Late July

Shika-kun,

Late July

"Life in a Love"

-Robert Browning

Escape me?  
Never  
Beloved!  
While I am I, and you are you,  
So long as the world contains us both,  
Me the loving and you the loth,  
While the one eludes, must the other pursue.  
My life is a fault at last, I fear:  
It seems too much like a fate, indeed!  
Though I do my best I shall scarce succeed.  
But what if I fail of my purpose here?  
It is but to keep the nerves at strain,  
To dry one's eyes and laugh at a fall,  
And baffled, get up to begin again,  
So the chase takes up one's life, that's all.  
While, look but once from your farthest bound,  
At me so deep in the dust and dark,  
No sooner the old hope drops to ground  
Than a new one, straight to the selfsame mark,  
I shape me  
Ever  
Removed!

Eternally Yours, Temari

Ps- What?! Your face is the craziest!

PsP- Nara Shikamaru! Don't make me "persuade" you to give me one!

PsPs- Because it's too troublesome.

PsPsP- He was playing with dolls. Again. Well, not really but I like to pretend he does. He was actually spazing over a new puppet part that had come in and he couldn't wait to get it into Karasu. He then found out that Karasu came alive again. I hate that twit! Shino and Ino, Shino and Ino! That rhymes!! It would be mean but I have the feeling they'll need a little knudge too. Ino, as outgoing as she is, would be too shy to bring it up and Shino is a little self explanatory.


	26. Shikamaru Early August

TemaTema-chan,

Early August

"To His Coy Mistress"

-Andrew Marvell

Had we but world enough, and time,  
This coyness, lady, were no crime.  
We would sit down and think which way  
To walk, and pass our long love's day;  
Thou by the Indian Ganges' side  
Shouldst rubies find; I by the tide  
Of Humber would complain. I would  
Love you ten years before the Flood;  
And you should, if you please, refuse  
Till the conversion of the Jews.  
My vegetable love should grow  
Vaster than empires, and more slow.  
An hundred years should go to praise  
Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;  
Two hundred to adore each breast,  
But thirty thousand to the rest;  
An age at least to every part,  
And the last age should show your heart.  
For, lady, you deserve this state,  
Nor would I love at lower rate.

But at my back I always hear  
Time's winged chariot hurrying near;  
And yonder all before us lie  
Deserts of vast eternity.  
Thy beauty shall no more be found,  
Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound  
My echoing song; then worms shall try  
That long preserv'd virginity,  
And your quaint honour turn to dust,  
And into ashes all my lust.  
The grave's a fine and private place,  
But none I think do there embrace.

Now therefore, while the youthful hue  
Sits on thy skin like morning dew,  
And while thy willing soul transpires  
At every pore with instant fires,  
Now let us sport us while we may;  
And now, like am'rous birds of prey,  
Rather at once our time devour,  
Than languish in his slow-chapp'd power.  
Let us roll all our strength, and all  
Our sweetness, up into one ball;  
And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
Thorough the iron gates of life.  
Thus, though we cannot make our sun  
Stand still, yet we will make him run.

With All My Heart, Shikamaru

Ps- Your face is crazier times 100.

PsP- Mendosuke…

PsPs- Hey, that's my word. Word stealers don't get anything. Wait… scratch that…

PsPsP- The puppet came to _life_? That's not possible, at least without some sort of chakra inside of the puppet which means that someone is controlling it. Ino and Shino have no new developments. Sadly, Choji is still winning.

A/N- I have to say, I love this poem. If you skimmed it and didn't read it, I reccomend you do because it is hilarious! Renaissance lit. is either baout sex or God so thier poems are pretty funny. they were designed that way because they would have constests for Elizabeth I and such so yeah. And if you are skimming all th poems, shame!! Each poem was specifically selected and is where thier romantic develpoment lies, not in the Ps's after.


	27. Temari Late August Early September

Shika-kun,

Late August- Early September

"To A Husband"

-Anne Finch

This is to the crown and blessing of my life,  
The much loved husband of a happy wife;  
To him whose constant passion found the art  
To win a stubborn and ungrateful heart,  
And to the world by tenderest proof discovers  
They err, who say that husbands can't be lovers.  
With such return of passion, as is due,  
Daphnis I love, Daphinis my thoughts pursue;  
Daphnis, my hopes and joys are bounded all in you.  
Even I, for Daphnis' and my promise' sake,  
What I in woman censure, undertake.  
But this from love, not vanity proceeds;  
You know who writes, and I who 'tis that reads.  
Judge not my passion by my want of skill:  
Many love well, though they express it ill;  
And I your censure could with pleasure bear,  
Would you but soon return, and speak it here.

With All My Heart x10, Temari

Ps- Your face is the craziest times 1000!

PsP- Don't "Medosuke" me! I want a gold star!

PsPs- That's right! Word stealers don't get anything! Wait… How Troublesome!!! No sticker for you!

PsPsP- TemaTema- chan?

PsPsPs- I read the poem you sent me last to my brothers and they both laughed until they realized the vulture part was implying going to the bedroom. I thought it was hilarious. They began to yell about how rude and obscene and blah blah blah… I liked it. Karasu does come to life for real!! Flesh and bone!! It's sounds crazy I know but it really happens. We're not quite sure how yet but we will find out how and stop it! He's so annoying!!! And he hits on me all the time!!! It's so disturbing! I mean he's really not even real! Hmm… you not winning? That's a change. It's about time!!!


	28. Shikamaru Late October

TemaTema-chan

Late October

"Your Laughter"

-Pablo Neruda

Take bread away from me, if you wish,  
take air away, but  
do not take from me your laughter.

Do not take away the rose,  
the lance flower that you pluck,  
the water that suddenly  
bursts forth in joy,  
the sudden wave  
of silver born in you.

My struggle is harsh and I come back  
with eyes tired  
at times from having seen  
the unchanging earth,  
but when your laughter enters  
it rises to the sky seeking me  
and it opens for me all  
the doors of life.

My love, in the darkest  
hour your laughter  
opens, and if suddenly  
you see my blood staining  
the stones of the street,  
laugh, because your laughter  
will be for my hands  
like a fresh sword.

Next to the sea in the autumn,  
your laughter must raise  
its foamy cascade,  
and in the spring, love,  
I want your laughter like  
the flower I was waiting for,  
the blue flower, the rose  
of my echoing country.

Laugh at the night,  
at the day, at the moon,  
laugh at the twisted  
streets of the island,  
laugh at this clumsy  
boy who loves you,  
but when I open  
my eyes and close them,  
when my steps go,  
when my steps return,  
deny me bread, air,  
light, spring,  
but never your laughter  
for I would die.

With All My Love x100, Shikamaru

Ps- You face is the craziest times 10,000!

PsP- But it's too troublesome to get you one…

PsPs- But you're a word stealer so therefore I should be allowed a sticker.

PsPsP- I-I- I like it… I think it's cute…'does Hinata's finger thingie'

PsPsPs- I'm glad you liked the poem. I thought you might laugh… I think I'll have to see this Karasu in person, just to make sure he really exists and if so to make sure he isn't… troublesome. Just so you know, I'm winning now. The flirting continues but neither Ino nor Shino (yes, it rhymes) seem as though they are going to make a move. Choji is upset about this and so I paid for dinner the other night. He's over it now though and decrees, "What will be, will be." Which of course he's only saying because he knows I'm winning. I hope Ino never finds out about this…

Temari- This is Nara Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother. The reason why I'm writing your letter is because my son had a number of missions and the last one he was sent out on, he nearly died. He was in critical condition for what seemed like years. I was desperate to do something to give him a stronger will to live and fight against death's doors harder which it seemed he neared each and every day. I was rummaging around in his room when I came upon a brown box under his bed. I had never seen it before so naturally I looked inside and I found you letters to him.

I immediately rushed back to the hospital and read your letters slowly to him, in chronological order. When I first began, there were no immediate signs of recovery but that night as I kissed him goodnight I felt as though everything would be alright. I read him a letter a day and by the end of the week, the doctors were saying he was improving. They said it was a miracle and as my husband and I cried, we knew it to be true. You, though it may not seem like it, are a single diamond found in a desert. After about a week that he came back to consciousness, he asked that I dictate a letter to you, that he was way overdue and he musn't keep you waiting any longer. All the words above are his and I cannot and will never be able to explain the tenderness and undying affection as he struggled to procure words for this letter. His letter is hearty, as though he were fine. Physically, he has quite some time to recover but his heart is overflooded with strength. He does not know that I have added this onto his letter and whether or not you reveal that is up to you.

-Nara Yoshino


	29. Temari Early December

Shika-kun,

Early December

"The Presence of Love"

-Samuel Taylor Coleridge

And in Life's noisiest hour,  
There whispers still the ceaseless Love of Thee,  
The heart's Self-solace and soliloquy.

You mould my Hopes, you fashion me within;  
And to the leading Love-throb in the Heart  
Thro' all my Being, thro' my pulse's beat;  
You lie in all my many Thoughts, like Light,  
Like the fair light of Dawn, or summer Eve  
On rippling Stream, or cloud-reflecting Lake.

And looking to the Heaven, that bends above you,  
How oft! I bless the Lot that made me love you.

With All My Love x1000, Temari

Ps- Well your face is the craziest times 100,000!!!

PsP- I! WANT! A! GOLD! STAR!

PsPs- I'm not a word stealer! I just… borrowed it.

PsPsP- Oh. Well, I don't mind. It just seemed a bit odd at first.

PsPsPs- Darn it! Go Choji!!! Sorry, but someone has to beat you somewhere… Anyway, Karasu is a character and I'm sure you'll be thrilled to meet him. After all, we sent Kankuro to Konoha with him so he would stop bothering me (Kankuro needed the vacation anyway). Suna has been rather quiet lately. Remember the fruit vendor that Gaara has been talking too? (I mentioned it a long time ago I think.) Well, he's been buying all the fruit lately, I mean for the house. Not all of the vendor's fruit. It's good for you but I don't think I could eat that much. He's made no progress with her though. So Kankuro tried to "help" him with the ways of women but failed miserable due to my intervention. For some reason, he thinks that Icha Icha Paradise will help our younger brother!! I really what that idiot was thinking! Actually, on second thought, I don't want to know what goes on in my brother's head. Ever. Does he even follow that crazy book himself? … If I find you ever reading those books, you won't be a man anymore. Just thought I'd give you fair warning. XOXO

A/N- Just on case anyone hasn't noticed, I'M DYING TO BE DONE WITH THIS FIC!!! Which is the reason why the poetry has continued, it makes my job easier. But really, I am seriously dying to get to thier wedding, which will be a seperate oneshot, and to thier lives with Kumo and Gaara. But I shall still put forth my best effort! I'll just move things a bit faster...


	30. Shikamaru XMas

TemaTema-chan,

I wasn't quite sure what to get you but my mother assured me that this would be alright so I hope you enjoy. Happy Christmas.

Love, Shikamaru


	31. Shikamaru Christmas

TemaTema-chan,

Christmas (Well close to it at least)

To My Wife  
-Oscar Wilde

I can write no stately proem  
As a prelude to my lay;  
From a poet to a poem  
I would dare to say.  
For if of these fallen petals  
One to you seem fair,  
Love will waft it till it settles  
On your hair.  
And when wind and winter harden  
All the loveless land,  
It will whisper of the garden,  
You will understand.

And there is nothing left to do  
But to kiss once again, and part,  
Nay, there is nothing we should rue,  
I have my beauty,-you your Art,  
Nay, do not start,  
One world was not enough for two  
Like me and you.

Love Always, Shikamaru

Ps- Your face is…is…a letter!

PsP- …No.

PsPs- Borrowed?! You use it all the time you troublesome woman!

PsPsP- I'm still winning. Sorry to rain on your parade. I met Karasu… he's not human anymore. I'll just put it that way. After he called you 'hotsome' he ran into quite a bit of problems to say the least… Don't worry, I don't read Icha Icha. I do think it's rather humorous how Kankuro tried to get Gaara to read it. I can see them sitting there now. Just so you know, to calm any rumors in Suna, I am in the hospital but only for a brief amount of time. My last mission was a bit troublesome but I'll be up again in no time. Sachiko came to visit me the other day and began to ball her eyes out. It took Kurenai and I 15 minutes to get her to calm down and realize I was okay. It was really cute and it touched me. I wonder how long it will be before all of us are parents, us being my class and of course your siblings.

Christmas here is rather quiet. I like it that way… but then again, I am stuck in the hospital and I can't get to all of my friends parties. But Ino did bring her party to me so it's all good.

Temari- This is Yoshino again. My son lied and I figured you would want the real lowdown on how my son is doing so here it is: he has improved greatly and fortunately nothing was permanently damaged. He has about another 3 weeks in the hospital and then he can come home. Even then he is strictly forbidden to train and go out on missions, he needs his strength and chakara back. So Godaime-sama said she would have him teach at the academy with Iruka until he is strong enough to go on lower rank missions. Again, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask.

–Nara Yoshino.


	32. Temari Xmas

Shika-kun,

I wasn't quite sure as to what to get you so I figured this covers X-mas and Valentines.

Love, Temari


	33. Temari January

Shika-kun,

January

"My Love is Like a Red Red Rose"

-Robert Burns

O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my Luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry:

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only Luve,  
And fare thee weel awhile!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it ware ten thousand mile.

Love You More, Temari

Ps- My face is a **what**? Your face is a pineapple!

PsP- Pwease! 'puppy dog pout'

PsPs- I do not you troublesome man!

PsPsP- Darn it! Why do you have to win at everything?! I'll get you yet… Kankuro told me about the run in with Karasu. Karasu was a puppet when Kankuro came home an needless to say, I was thrilled. I was even more thrilled when I received your Christmas gift. I seriously laughed my head off and Gaara freaked out at the large amount of pineapples you sent me. He took the 5 ripe pineapples and made a fruit salad with them (delicious!) but used all of the fruit in the house. Of course, it was only so that he could go back and get more from the vender chic. Anyway, the pineapple towel is in my bathroom, along with the pineapple lotion, body wash, and body spray. The pineapple pillow case is lovely and the picture frame is awesome. I can't wait to put a recent picture of us in there. The next time I come back to Konoha, we'll have to take a picture just so I can put it in the frame. My favorite item that you sent me were the pineapple smelly stickers. I read your note however: "Because you don't have any in Suna, now you can send it back." A first I thought of the part in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean where Jack is talking to Barbossa before the fight with the Interceptor and then I laughed rather evilly because I had just happened to finish up decorating my room with them. Muahaha.


	34. Shikamaru Late February

TemaTema-chan,

Late February

"Desire"

-Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame;  
It is the reflex of our earthly frame,  
That takes its meaning from the nobler part,  
And but translates the language of the heart.

Love You Even More than You Love Me, Shikamaru

Ps- You're face is breakfast. Which actually makes it yummy, or so I've heard.

PsP- A puppy dog pout for a gold star? You must be desperate…

PsPs- Troublesome woman, stop using my word and the stickers were for me!

PsPsP- Choji's winning right now. We were spying on Shino and Ino the other evening and he almost kissed her. Yes, HE almost kissed HER. The interesting thing is that we don't know how Ino really feels about Shino. She never talks about him in front of us, which actually, now that I think about it, means that she does feel strongly about him. She's probably keeping quiet though so she doesn't get a lot of attention and discouragement. The Aburame clan is powerful but most people sadly tend to avoid it because they are perceived to be creepy. While Shino is quiet, he's not creepy and I met a rather young and rambunctious Aburame girl the other day who accidentally let all her bugs loose in our yard while training in the forest nearby. She felt really bad about it and broke down in tears. My father and I comforted her worked with her the rest of the day to heal the chakra damaged land. Almost. After we finished, my mother had made dinner and iccies and after we ate, I walked her home. She's a fast learner and I almost want to become a jounin instructor so I can teach her. For someone so intelligent Temari, I fail to see how you read my note AFTER you posted all the stickers you were supposed to send back to me all over your room… I am glad you like all of the pineapple stuff. I enjoyed the chocolate and the money. That will definitely go to many needed things.


	35. Yoshino Note

Temari,

The is Yoshino again. My son is out of the hospital and therefore does not need to dictate his letters to me anymore. Still, I wanted to keep you updated as I am sure you are biting your nails anxiously as to what is really going on.

My son, like I said is out of the hospital, and is recovering his chakra a lot faster than was predicted. He has begun a rigorous training with Shizune-sama, Sakura-chan, and Godaime-sama that includes regular training and physical therapy. The best testament to his fast recovery is when an Aburame clan girl accidentally had her bugs chew up some of our land. He was able to repair the chakra damaged spots just as easily as his father, though he was worn out faster. Still, it heartens my husband and I to see him bouncing back.

Best Wishes, Nara Yoshino


	36. Temari Mid March

Shika-kun,

Mid March

"Meeting at Night"

-Robert Browning

The grey sea and the long black land;

And the yellow half-moon large and low;

And the startled little waves that leap

In fiery ringlets from their sleep,

As I gain the cove with pushing prow,

And quench its speed i' the slushy sand.

Then a mile of warm sea-scented beach;

Three fields to cross till a farm appears;

A tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch

And blue spurt of a lighted match,

And a voice less loud, thro' its joys and fears,

Than the two hearts beating each to each!

I love you, Temari

Ps- I do make a yummy breakfast according to my brothers. They'll do anything for it!

PsP- Shut up and give it to me already!

PsPs- Who's gonna stop me, hmm? Besides, the stickers smell awesome.

PsPsP- No way! Shino almost kissed Ino?!?! I wish I could have been there to see it!!!! I do feel bad for his clan though. I mean, no one likes bugs too much. I think they're gross and ugly so there's my view on bugs. But I think Shino's okay, from what I know. I feel for the kid though, I really do. Karasu came to life the other day again. He;s such a pain….


	37. Shikamaru Mid April

TemaTema-chan,

Mid April,

"Love's Trinity"

-Alfred Austin

Soul, heart, and body, we thus singly name,

Are not in love divisible and distinct,

But each with each inseparably link'd.

One is not honour, and the other shame,

But burn as closely fused as fuel, heat, and flame.

They do not love who give the body and keep

The heart ungiven; nor they who yield the soul,

And guard the body.

Love doth give the whole;

Its range being high as heaven, as ocean deep,

Wide as the realms of air or planet's curving sweep

I Love You, Shikamaru

Ps- Is there a chance I might be able to try this breakfast one day?

PsP- You have to say the magic word. Weren't you taught anything?

PsPs- I am going to stop you and make you take all of those stickers off the walls and back to me.

PsPsPs- Karasu came to life again? Did you turn him back into wood, er plastic or whatever he's made out of? If not I'll do it. That puppet is troublesome! Sachiko came over again to day and Naruto and I had fun watching her. Well, I had fun wtching her ride Naruto like a horse mercilessly. It was really funny. Shino and Ino are still not together and they re avoiding each other completely. The other day, Choji and I saw Kiba talking to Shino. Being the good shinobi that we are, we eavesdropped and discovered that Shino wanted to send a love letter to Ino and wanted Kiba to look over it. In said letter, Shino is declaring his affections for her and is asking her how she feels. Choji and I decided that we both won and lost. Because he wrote the letter himself, Choji wins but because he also went to Kiba to help him with the letter, I win. We're kind of sad though because our game has ended. So we made a new bet to see how Ino reacts to said letter. We talked to Kiba so that the letter is given to her in our presence. I think she's going to go ballistic with happiness or rage or both. But ballistic all the samw. Choji thinks she'll be so shocked she'll be silent. Either way it will be interesting.

PsPsPsP- I herd from Sakura , who heard from Tsunde-sama, that you are going to come back soon. Is that true? Are you going to come back to Konoha? I'll be waiting if you are for as long as it takes Temari because… I love you. I know this is rather odd and sappy but I will wait until the end of time, even on my death bed. And if you cam back when I was on my death bed, I would die happier than I ever could be because I got to see you. Because I love you and just seeing your face, brightens my day.


	38. Yoshino Note 2

Temari,

This is Yoshino again with another update about my son. He has been improving physically now and now is able to somewhat hold his own against his teammates in Taijutstu. We are all proud of him that he is working hard to recover well.

-Yoshino

A/N- Next chapter will be the last chapter!!!! 


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And so she told me that-"

Temari's ecstatic sentence was cut off by a knock on the door. She looked at her companion Megumi as she called "Yes?"

"They Temari, Gaara wants to see you in his office." Kankuro said opening the door. Noticing Megumi, his face turned bright red. "Hey Megumi-san. How have you been?"

"Fine thank you." She answered politely and there was a silence I the room.

"Um, Temari Gaara wants to see you now."

"I need to finish my story! If it's not a mission, it can wait!!!" Temari yelled and then threw a kunai at the door, causing Kankuro to slam it. After the door slammed, he reopened it and yelled

"Now Temari!"

"Fine!" She snapped and she and Megumi got up, gossiping quietly. Kankuro followed them from a distance, trying to decipher what they were talking about but was rather unsuccessful.

Temari knocked on the door to Gaara's office and he called to her to come in. When she opened the door and saw Megumi and Kankuro he motioned for them to come in.

"Temari-neesama, please sit." Temari raised an eyebrow. Gaara only called her that when he had something very important to say, usually personal, and when he wants something rally badly like a cookie.

"Yes, Ototo?" She replied in her manner. Like him, she reserved Ototo for when he used Temari-neesama.

"Goodbye Temari-neesama."

"What?"

"Go." He said and he pushed foreword a scroll and before either Kankuro or Megumi could see where it was from, Temari had dashed out of the room.

"Go, go where Gaara?!" Kankuro yelled and Megumi watched the two brothers worriedly.

Gaara fingered a leaf on the plant on his desk and smiled.

-------------

"Okay Temari, relax. Just relax. You can walk through the gate okay, you can." She said to herself, clenching her fists confidently. Two and a half days later, Temari found herself near Konoha's gentry gate. She was given a visa from Gaara, a reward she supposed for her time away and hard work elsewhere.

She was nervous however from when she last saw _him_. Sure they had been communicating by letter but it wasn't the same as seeing someone face to face. First off, they had been beating around the bush that they loved each other and in his last letter, the shadow idiot declared his love for her outright! This she had discovered under a tree before she went to sleep. His letter was a little delayed and she was caught just as she was leaving Suna and she had decided to read it later as she was traveling.

The whole night and following day, she had been worried. She loved him back but what would she say to him when he first saw her? Would he just grab her and kiss her? Would things be normal? She didn't know what to expect and now the gate as within sight. She stopped walking and sighed. Then, she cut her thumb and made the proper hand signals and out puffed Kirikiri Mai.

"Yes?" Her weasel asked intently.

"What should I do?" Temari asked, trying her best not to wail out her question.

"About the shadow ninja?"

"Yes!"

Kirikiri looked at her and then switched the scythe so that the blunt edge was facing her.

"Kirikiri what are you doINNNNNGGGGG??????-" In one swift motion the weasel swung and hit her master with the scythe causing her to fly through the sir towards the gate.

'Kirikiri is do dead!' She thought furiously and then realized that the ground was coming in a lot faster than she expected. She swore, closed her eyes, and braced herself for the ground… which had become really soft?

Temari opened her eyes to see the Green Beast of Konoha smiling at her.

"Yosh! I have succeeded in catching you safely! I hope you are alright Temari-san." He said setting her down gently.

"Why erm, yes. I'm fine. Thank you Lee-san."

"No problem!" He said giving the Nice Guy Pose. She smiled and shook her head. It was easy to see why Gaara liked being friends with him, he was always in a good mood.

"I've got to get to get to the gate to give them my visa. I'll see you later Lee-san." Temari said giving him a wave.

"Yosh!" He replied and waved as well. Temari turned around and noticed that she had landed in the town square, not far from the gate. She walked to the gate, apologized for her odd entrance, and was about to head back into town when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her heart jumped and for an instant, she thought it might be him but instead she found pin hair and a smiling face.

"Temari! It's been too long!!" Sakura said and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, it has." Temari agreed grinning. Even though it wasn't him, which was relieving and disappointing, it was good to see Sakura again. She didn't look any different except taller and that her hair was a bit longer than she usually wore it.

"Here, come walk with me, I can take you to Tsunade-shishyo." Sakura said and Temari nodded her head.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha, many familiar faces waved hello or gave Temari quick hugs. She had missed this atmosphere and she had forgotten how green everything was. They stopped by the Yamanaka Flower shop and said hello to an ecstatic Ino and after they left the store with Ino they ran into Hinata and Tenten who were shopping who also joined them. The group said hello to Neji as he was walking by and Naruto who came running by later, with Jiraiya passing by them not to long after, hot on Naruto's trail.

Through all of this and the conversation between all the girls, Temari hadn't really noticed where Sakura was taking her. She stopped and looked around and the group stopped and fell silent.

"Is this the road to the dojo?" she asked and all the girls looked at Sakura.

"Listen Temari," she began slowly "Shikamaru, he-"

"I know." Temari said softly and the girls looked at her surprised. "His mother told me everything and has been keeping me updated. He's doing better isn't he?"

Sakura nodded and Temari continued "And he's in the dojo now isn't he?"

"Yes." Sakura replied. "Their therapy and technique lesson should be ending and Tsuande-shishyo should be moving onto the sparring session soon."

Temari smirked. "Well then, guess we better get moving. I want to see how much improved he has become."

Temari began walking and the girls followed a bi behind her. That was fine. Inside of her, her heart was racing but what better way to make an entrance than to declare a sparring match? It would be easier for both of them, no talking would be required.

The dojo soon came into view and shouts could be heard from people practicing. He took off her forehead protector, to not attract attention and waited for Sakura to catch up to her so she could lead the way. The dojo ad been rebuilt to allow more room for people to train at. There were also special rooms built to allow chakra to be used and regular rooms for therapy or seclusion. Sakura was taking her down the wing of rooms and she suddenly stopped in front of a door. Sakura moved way from it and from the other side Temari heard Tsunade say

"Now, ready to spar? Would you prefer to go against your father or myself?"

Taking her cue, Temari opened the door and announced "Or perhaps me?"

Tsunade smiled at her, Temari knew Gaara had probably informed Tsunade already that she was coming and expected this out of her. She saw Shikaku sitting against the wall looking at her surprised. His shock however turned into a smile. She walked farther into the room and there he was.

There was visible sweat on his angular face and his hair was in its usual style but bushier. His clothes were normal to him. He wore his normal black pants and a fishnet top where the sleeves came down to the middle of his upper arm, like a regular shirt. It was his face that made Temari stare in shock. It was as smooth as it had been before he left but now there was a gash that went from the right corner of his face all the way down diagonally to his left cheek, narrowly missing his left eye. It wasn't his war wound that bothered her though, it was his eyes. His eye looked so worn and well… old. Had his experience been so changing for him?

She felt his eyes connect with hers and even though she could feel her face flush, as she removed her obi and her kimono to reveal tight black shorts and a black tank top underneath, she didn't remove eye contact. She walked out slowly to where Tsunade had been standing and she faced him directly.

"Now, this sparring match will consist of Taijustu only. When I call winner, the match is over. You may begin at your leisure."

For a moment the two of them stared at each other and as if they knew what the other was saying, they lunged at each other at the same time. What she was actually doing with her hands and fists Temari wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was moving them offensively and defensively but she was not consciously there. Instead, she was watching him, and reacting to his moves rather than making him move to hers. This was a change for her, she usually didn't fight like this. She always had to be in control, she was the one that had to decide the match but this time, it was he.

It wasn't a bad feeling to moving according to his whim. She felt like she was water or the air or perhaps a scarf dancing around him. Each move of her arm, each twist of her body, it was all a dance that he choreographed, that he commanded. Everything was in slow motion to her and all that was needed for her dance was music.

They jumped away from each other for a moment and Temari was able to get a full look at him and for what seemed like an eternity, time stopped. She saw the small scars on his legs, the gashes on his chest through the fishnet. He must have noticed what she was looking t because suddenly he engaged her again. But this time, the dance was not as fluid, as graceful. She didn't know how to react to him anymore, her head was disconnected and all of a sudden it stopped and he was staring at her in the eyes.

Then her eyes were fully connected to his and the world seemed to dissolve as they pulled each other foreword and their passion collided. Temari had never felt anything seem more beautiful because the dance was still going but it was a different more sensual dance that connected more with her heart rather than her actions. All she understood at the moment was him and that he was here and that he could have been gone from her life forever but he was here and he was alive and they could be together.

They pulled away from each other and she was suddenly aware of the tears on her cheeks, or were they on his? Perhaps they were both shedding tears? His hand came up to her cheek and he brushed her tears away. She sniffled slightly and he smiled at her and an overwhelming sense of we overcame her. He was alive. And his heart belonged to her.

"I love you too." She breathed and they grinned together and laughed in happiness before their lips met again.

--------------

Temari looked up at the sky watching the clouds drift by and she began to giggle when she felt his hand creep across her stomach and tickle her.

"No, stop!" She managed to get out and he stopped and she turned to face him. He was looking at her with what Temari could only describe as lovingly.

"Hey, Temari?" He asked her and she replied

"Yeah?"

"My erm, hold on." He said and sat up, his hand fiddling with something in his pocket. When he found it he laid back down on the grass, his elbow propping him up.

"My Mom gave this to me and I don't have a use for it so I was wondering if you wanted it."

He handed her a small box and he looked at him curiously but sat up and opened it nonetheless. She stared at its contents and then looked at him, who was fiddling with the grass, avoiding her gaze. He must have felt it upon him though because he spoke up.

"I'm 19 and a man now and even though I'm not even 20 yet you now how ninja lives are, that we can die any day. I would have asked you before you left but I was only 17. I couldn't call myself a man. Plus I wanted to become a strong jounin and make ANBU so that-"

His speech was suddenly cut off by Temari whacking him with her fan. She was standing now and he looked up at her scowling.

"What was that for woman?" He said rubbing his head where she hit him.

"_My Mom gave this to me and I don't have a use for it so I was wondering if you wanted it _That's the lousy way to propose but I must say," her hand on top of her fan moved and the sunlight caught something on her hand and it began to shine as she continued, "that I accept."

"Tch. Troublesome woman." He said, his scowl transforming into a half smile.

"You know it. You ready to deal with it everyday?" She said proudly smirking.

"Woman, I'm a Nara. It's my destiny." He said and she laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

A/N- Yes, this is the final chpter in Two Years. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and watchers who have been patient with me and stayed with me through this fic. I am not sad that it is over because this saga is not done yet. There will be a seperate wedding oneshot and her will be a fic with thier kids in it. Don't worry, you will see the kids as equally as you will thier parents. I am going to let this fic mrinate for a bit and then do the oneshot. Next I am going to move onto the Mage of CC and then circle back to Facet and then do the wedding, like a circle nd somehow on the middle work on my original story which I'm going to post of fiction press. So don't worry, the Music BOx saga is not done yet. Thanks again to everyone!!!! 


	40. Notice

Notice

I promised I would let all of you know when the next instalment in the Saga began so, I am happy to say that Four Years is now posted so keep an eye out for it!

-CJ


End file.
